Le LoupGarou
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: La nuit où Remus Lupin est devenu un loup-garou
1. Chapitre 1 : Une nuit de plein lune

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Auteur :** Ma grande sœur.

**Note :** L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de ma sœur et comme je les trouve géniales (l'histoire et ma sœur) je poste cette fanfic.

**Résumé :** La nuit où Remus Lupin est devenu un loup-garou

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Une nuit de plein lune.<strong>

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Mary éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Elle était épuisée par sa trop longue journée de travail. Le ministère l'avait retenue à une heure tardive pour remplir des dossiers, une montagne de dossiers. Il faut dire que travailler au département de contrôle et de régulation de la Magie n'était pas de tout repos…

Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa voisine, la bonne Mme Jenkins pour veiller sur son petit Remus quand elle rentrait tard… Le petit garçon dormait déjà quand elle avait poussé la porte de la chambre pour l'embrasser. Elle était restée une dizaine de minutes, assise sur le rebord du petit lit, à regarder dormir son fils. Il semblait si paisible, profondément endormi entre les draps blancs… la Lune éclairait la pièce. Avant de quitter la chambre, Mary alla à la fenêtre tirer les rideaux. La nuit était belle. La pleine lune éclairait le paysage. Elle pouvait voir chaque détail: le village sur la colline, le blé se balançant paresseusement dans les champs, les étoiles se reflétant dans l'eau du lac… La petit bois semblait un peu plus inquiétant que d'ordinaire, les ombres des vieux chênes s'allongeant sur le sol…  
>Elle tira les rideaux, embrassa le petit Remus et sortit de la chambre.<p>

Après avoir souhaité le bonsoir à Mme Jenkins qui était rentrée chez elle, elle monta dans sa chambre. Exténuée, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce puis se glissa entre les draps. Elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil immédiatement, elle pensait à son mari qui avait dû la laisser seule à la maison, envoyé régler des affaires en France pour son entreprise. Il devait dormir à cette heure-ci.

Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit sonner les cloches de l'église du village: trois coups, trois heures du matin. Elle entendit alors un hurlement.

Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita à la fenêtre: tout semblait calme. Un hululement de chouette, puis elle entendit le bruit sec d'une branche qui se casse: quelque un marchait dans le bois tout proche… Elle regarda plus attentivement: oui, il y avait bien quelque chose dans la forêt. Sans doute un grand animal - pensa-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Entre l'ombre de deux arbres, éclairé par la lueur de la pleine lune, elle le vit: un chien, grand et sombre, qui se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrières. Un instant, elle discerna même de longues oreilles pointues, un large front, un museau allongé, un cou trapu au-dessus d'épaules carrées. Il devait mesurer plus de deux mètres de haut. La nuit avala l'ombre de nouveau.

Etonnée, décontenancée, elle se demanda si elle rêvait. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre pour fouiller la nuit du regard. L'ombre sortit des arbres, s'approchant de la maison. La forme se précisait. Sa démarche était lente et précautionneuse. Son allure, voûtée et massive l'impressionnait. Elle le voyait de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que la créature avançait. La lumière blafarde de la lune se reflétait sur son torse puissant. Ses jambes, énormes, musclées, semblaient faites pour la course. Il avait le poil sombre et hirsute.  
>Quand il s'approcha de la terrasse, la lampe de jardin s'alluma d'elle-même. Terrifiée, elle vit de longues dents blanches et pointues, de grands yeux injectés de sang, des sourcils épais et touffus, une gueule énorme avec une langue rouge pendante. De la bave coulait sur ses babines…<p>

D'un seul geste de son bras, la créature, qui ressemblait davantage à un loup qu'à un chien, brisa la lampe. La lumière s'éteignit. La bête se rapprochait… Mary pouvait sentir son odeur à présent: une puanteur sauvage de forêt, de feuilles mortes humides et de sang.

C'est alors que la jeune femme prit peur. Elle voulait prendre sa baguette magique, la brandir sur l'horrible monstre, le stupéfier le tuer même, mais elle ne pouvait bouger, tétanisée par la peur. Ses membres ne semblaient pas vouloir répondre aux ordres que leur donnait son cerveau. Elle restait tétanisée à la fenêtre, regardant l'horrible animal s'approcher du mur…

Un bris de glace la sortit de sa torpeur… « mon dieu, Remus » murmura-t-elle, s'adressant à elle-même. C'est alors qu'elle se précipita sur sa baguette magique avant de se ruer dans les escaliers, et d'ouvrir à la volée la porte de la chambre de son petit garçon. La bête était là. Mary pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante, les grognements bestiaux, graves et sourds. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine répugnante. Le loup-garou semblait sortir tout droit de l'enfer…

Elle entendait son fils pleurer, du sang coulait du lit…

Elle hurla tandis que le loup-garou sortait par la fenêtre, cherchant à échapper aux sortilèges lancés par la jeune femme. Mais Mary ne le poursuivit pas, elle se rua près du petit garçon, s'était redressé sur son lit: des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, se mêlant au sang qui s'échappait des profondes entailles qu'il avait sur le visage…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Remus

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Auteur :** Ma grande sœur.

**Note :** L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de ma sœur et comme je les trouve géniales (l'histoire et ma sœur) je poste cette fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Remus.<strong>

Mary pleurait. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle attendait dans un des couloirs de Sainte Mangouste. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ce qui venait d'arriver. Si seulement elle avait réagi plus vite… Elle aurait tant voulu revenir en arrière, éviter tout cela, mais c'était impossible.

Elle savait que, de l'autre côté du mur, des médicomages s'affairaient, essayant de sauver son petit garçon. Mais elle avait peur. Elle revoyait les draps tachés de sang, les profondes entailles, les larmes de l'enfant. Elle avait peur, effroyablement peur. Elle était encore plus angoissée que quand elle avait vu l'horrible loup-garou s'approcher de la maison… Elle savait que les blessures de loup-garou ne cicatrisaient jamais complètement. Elle savait que rien ne serait plus comme avant: si Remus survivait, il deviendrait lui aussi un loup-garou, un monstre qui ne penserait qu'à tuer une fois par mois, un enfant rejeté par la société…

« c'est injuste, pensa-t-elle, il n'a que trois ans! »

Elle ne se retourna pas quand elle entendit son mari s'approcher d'elle, s'asseoir à ses côtés. John lui passa un bras autour des épaules et ils pleurèrent ensemble, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire.

Quand un des guérisseurs ouvrit la porte, après un temps qui leur sembla durer une éternité, ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, se tenant la main. Ils regardaient le vieil homme devant eux comme si tout ne dépendait plus que de lui, comme s'il avait leur vie entre ses mains.

« Il vivra, mais les morsures sont trop importantes, ce sera un loup-garou toute sa vie. »


End file.
